


Over The Love

by thehornsofmischief



Series: Fill My Heart With Song [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loses a piece of himself. </p><p>Over The Love - Florence & The Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Love

Michael had been standing in line at KFC when he got the call.

He'd been the second one at the hospital. Geoff was the first, since he was the emergency contact.

But Michael been the first in the room.

He clutched onto Gavin's hand like he was falling, falling right out of the room, falling right out of the world. Something dark and sharp was pulling him away. Away from Gavin.

He barely felt Geoff's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Michael."

_Gavin. Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin -_

"Did the nurse speak to you yet?"

His blonde hair was messy, pieces of gravel and dirt and blood stuck in the strands. Michael reached up to brush it back from his face.

Geoff sighed and sat down next to him.

"It was a car accident, a drunk driver. Idiot doesn't even drive and he got himself in an accident."

It was a poor attempt at a joke. Geoff's laugh was weak, his voice straining to keep stable.

Michael's thumb traced Gavin's cheekbone, gently stroking the bandage that covered the wound on the side of his head.

_Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin -_

"He'll be alright."

It was a whisper compared to the raging tides of pain in Michael's head. They crashed around inside of him, hitting him again and again, threatening to spill over the edges. He bit back his tears and clutched Gavin's hand tighter.

A doctor must have come into the room, because Geoff stood up and started talking to someone. Michael didn't take his eyes off Gavin.

Quiet talking. Machines bleeping. Screaming. Somewhere, Michael was screaming. He didn't know if he could control it. It was so _strong._

"Michael?"

Tanned skin filled with cuts and bruises. Blood stains on the clothes in the corner. Pristine bandages. Red seeping around the white. _Gavin._

"Michael, he won't..." Geoff cleared his throat.

Sinking. Clinging onto his hand.

"He won't make it. I'm sorry."

The tears were flowing fast now, rolling down his cheeks, spilling onto the bed sheets, washing his strength away.

"We're doing all we can."

Michael erupted.

"No you're fucking not!" He screamed. He leapt up, aiming for the tall man in the doctor's coat. "You can't even fucking save him!"

_Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin -_

"You're not even sorry!"

He let the anger control him as he threw a punch. It was easier than dealing with the spike of pain in his chest.

"Michael, stop."

Geoff was holding onto him. He collapsed in his arms, relying on the older to keep him upright.

"You're not even sorry..."

The anger died away. The satisfaction that he'd gotten the doctor in the jaw didn't even register. Geoff clung onto him.

_Gavin won't make it Gavin won't make it Gavin won't make it_

His sob tore through the room, a jagged, violent sound, breaking the shroud of silence that had settled around them.

Geoff's arms trembled.

The world imploded, pressing down around him. Gavin wasn't going to make it. Geoff set him down in a chair while he called someone.

 

Michael didn't know how long he stayed frozen there, his tear-filled eyes roaming over Gavin's face, his hands clutching onto his, his pain taking over every thought in his head. It squeezed his heart and choked his lungs. It sliced his soul and pounded his stomach until he felt like he was going to throw up.

_Gavin, my boy, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

Somewhere in the distance the beeping turned into a continuous sound. People rushed around him and he was pulled away. He recognised Geoff and Griffon, who dived between them and clung onto them like the ground was breaking away. Michael knew how she felt.

_I love you, I fucking love you, I fucking love you Gavin I love you, you're my boy_

He watched as Gavin fell away.

_I love you, I love you, I love -_

"Time of death, 19:44."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
